


魔王与勇士AU

by v_tove



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M, Top Dante, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_tove/pseuds/v_tove
Summary: 但丁踏在宫殿大厅，无比庄严的念出他的台词。“停手吧，维吉尔！”大厅尽头王座上的维吉尔磨牙。莫得感情的pwp





	魔王与勇士AU

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC又狗血，少女又爱哭哭的两人

但丁 饰 勇士  
维吉尔 饰 魔王

但丁踏在宫殿大厅，无比庄严的念出他的台词。

“停手吧，维吉尔！”

大厅尽头王座上的维吉尔磨牙。

魔王的一日工作结束。维吉尔看了五本魔界大冒险（作者笔名：硬币只有正面，友好邀请维吉尔到他家参观），到特美尼格塔下观察了空中鲸鱼的幼崽生产情况，还去趟了弗杜那看了一会儿父亲的雕像。没有聒噪的弟弟，没有讨厌的光头，一切如此完美。

维吉尔决定以给自己的爱刀织飘带来结束这舒适的一天。

然后但丁就来了。

而他手里还拿着线……重复一遍，他的手里拿着线被他的烦人弟弟看到了！喂？有什么办法可以把半魔揍到失忆，挺急的，在线等。

但丁看着他哥黑着脸放下手中的织布，（诶等等？维吉尔在干什么？）抓起阎魔刀。此时的情况是，魔王的宫殿阴暗森冷，魔王本人持刀而杀气四溢，毫无意外的接下来会发生一场打斗，然后两个人都鲜血淋漓的趴在地上一边等自愈一边打嘴仗，就像前八百六十回一样。而且第一句开场白还是但丁自己说的。

丝毫没有意识到维吉尔的杀意不同往日的但丁遵循以前的惯例等待魔王一步一步走到他们每次开始拼刀的地方。

“去吧！我的力量！”但丁对着穿家居服的维吉尔一把甩出了崔西今天特别送给他的雷电球。

“但丁，”维吉尔的声音闷闷的，“你侮辱了勇士之名，也让斯巴达之名蒙羞。”

“额，一会儿再说这个。现在你能抬一下吗，我脱不下来你的裤子。”但丁回答。他坐在维吉尔的小腿上无奈的看着维吉尔。在经过了一番操作后，但丁顺利逃课跳过了打斗直接到了“勇士和魔王.avi”的部分，还没高兴一会儿就发现今天的维吉尔超乎往日的不配合。

维吉尔上了床就一趴，头埋在枕头里，只留给但丁一个背部。但丁甚至连维吉尔的衣服都没扒掉。所以说今天的battle是在床上吗，唉，生活不易但丁叹气。不过今天维吉尔没穿紧身马甲，于是很快，他就感觉到但丁的双手从上衣下摆探入。

维吉尔发出了一声小小的呜咽。但丁的体温高于维吉尔，那双温暖的手放肆的揉捏着维吉尔的身体。

好痛。为什么会变成这样，明明今天马上就要去休息了的。

“唔！”维吉尔的身体弹动了一下。

维吉尔紧紧闭着双眼。不止是手的温度，但丁用力捏过的皮肤也在发烫。那双手得寸进尺的向上游移，到达了他的胸部用力掐住他的乳头。

但丁亲吻着维吉尔的耳后，维吉尔紧紧抱住枕头，只露出了银色的头发，和藏在发丝里微微泛红的耳尖。这真的是非常可爱，但丁想。为了姿势方便，但丁整个人趴在维吉尔的身上，不知道什么时候勃起的胯部抵着魔王半圆形翘起的屁股。

只是这样根本不能满足。

“抬头看看我啊哥哥。”舔湿了指尖，但丁玩弄着维吉尔的乳尖，滑溜溜的在那两个小小的肉粒上打转。

“维吉尔好色啊，都这么湿了。”但丁趴在维吉尔的背上撒娇，“已经可以嗅到维吉尔发情的味道了，明明还是个孕母。”

“闭嘴，但丁。”维吉尔从手肘上方露出了一点点脸来，说不清是愤怒还是什么了，只是眼角眉梢都是一片薄红，含着泪水的眼睛也不会带来威慑力。“你明明知道还对我做这种事。”

虽然身体已经被熟悉的感觉唤起了，但是精神上还是不愿意妥协。但丁轻易的让他受孕，然后跑到不知道世界哪个角落去冒险，然后在每一次想做爱的时候回到这里。

你就只会做这些。

“什么？”但丁惊讶的看着蓝色的魔法能量爆发。

首先出现的是维吉尔背部的尾。那条带着硬质鳞甲的尾在空中甩出爆响，将维吉尔身上的但丁摔出去，房内的家具被但丁压成碎片。但丁的及时局部魔人化削减了大部分的伤害。床上的维吉尔已经变为了龙的样子。

巨大的翅膀环着他的身体，尖端竖有尖刺的尾巴威胁般的竖在身侧，龙的竖瞳毫无感情的与摔在废墟里的但丁对视。

但丁站起来拍了拍身上的木屑。维吉尔没有动，但是他的全部都在警告但丁离开。维吉尔在床上发难不是第一次，但是直接魔人化把他扔下床还是不多见的，更别说马上就要本垒的时候。

看着但丁起身，空中的蓝色魔力更加灼热。维吉尔的腹部鼓起一个弧度，看起来有些异常，那里的鳞片也并不紧密了，鳞片根部露出橘红的纹路，随着维吉尔魔力的暴涨颜色也更加鲜红，像是底下流淌着岩浆。但丁皱起眉。

“嘿，维吉尔，”但丁开口，被维吉尔打断了。

“离开，但丁。”

“我觉得你对我有一点误解。”但丁面不改色的接近维吉尔，他用不知什么时候魔化成爪的手耙了一下头发，“不过用说的你也不会理解，就按你习惯的方式来吧。”

维吉尔露出了一个龙的冷笑。

虽然，话是这么说啦，但是勃起着和维吉尔互殴实在是不舒服。而且，也不能揍怀孕的人不是？再说，本来也不是来打架的。

但丁心虚的用Cerberus把被扒光的维吉尔绑在床头，挨了好几下踢鸡攻击。

“唉唉，别踢了，这里是要给你用的。”但丁按住维吉尔的腿。维吉尔的攻击虽然压迫力还是和往常一样，但是力度和频率都降低了，而且还会不自觉的护住腹部。当然，这还是不能说出来的，不然抛瓦狂魔哥哥会用刀把小崽子剖出来也不一定。护着肚子的维吉尔也让他觉得很诱人。

维吉尔不再挣扎了，只是安静的别过头。虽然知道也见过维吉尔即使负伤也要继续战斗的样子，维吉尔有天生的战士灵魂。但是他的身体却看起来很易碎，如同上好的白瓷。但丁握住的膝盖小巧精致。维吉尔的腿是那么细，就这么打开着，肚子小小的弧度很可爱。说不准性欲和保护欲哪个先击中了他，但丁凑近维吉尔，毛绒绒的头发埋在哥哥颈部拼命蹭。

“维吉尔，你是不是在生什么气啊。”但丁对自己放软的声音还是非常有自信的。

“…”

“我好想你啊，但是你总是不会回复我的消息。过来一次，维吉尔还这么抗拒我。明明上次还那么热情的。”虽然也只有身体。

但丁小心的托住维吉尔微微有些重量的双乳，软软的。舔了一下，诶？有点甜…

维吉尔终于受不了的回过头，用手抵着弟弟的头。

“走开但丁，不知羞耻的家伙，谁对你热情了，不许舔了！”

“可是维吉尔也很舒服吧，下面都流水了。嗷，别敲头。”维吉尔的粉红的乳尖在雪白的胸脯上就像草莓圣代最顶端的那一颗草莓一样吸引着他，舔了舔嘴唇但丁一口咬住了眼前红红翘起的乳头。

“唔！”维吉尔发出一声痛呼，但是手和腿却缠到了但丁身上。维吉尔用腿部的力量把但丁的身体拉近，但丁勃起的下体与维吉尔下面湿漉漉流着淫水的肉穴贴在一起，性器官的亲密接触让两个人都忍不住呻吟出声。但丁的阴茎顶端也早就在漫长的前戏中泌出前液，这一下子差一点直接滑进去。

“维吉尔好急，”但丁亲了维吉尔一口，“我也好想要你啊。但是这次，你和你的小洞都要等一下。”

“咕，唔，什、什么？现在你在说这种话”维吉尔几乎发起抖来，“混蛋但丁，果然你还是给我走开。”虽然这么说着，却把但丁更加深的往怀里按。

但丁还很开心的随着维吉尔紧紧埋进维吉尔怀里。手却不安分滑下去伸进维吉尔的穴里熟练的掏弄着，发出咕叽咕叽的粘液翻搅声。

“所以说，维吉尔是不是在生我的气啊。快告诉我，然后我就会给你肉棒了。”但丁哄诱着他的哥哥，虽然也并不确定维吉尔现在是否还能听见他的说话声了。维吉尔小小声呻吟着，把下体往但丁的手指上送。

“维吉尔，快说话啊。”

“维吉尔——快说话，啊、好痛好痛，别打。”

维吉尔怒气冲冲的看着但丁，虽然脸上潮红，也被情欲逼出了泪水，但目光是冷冽的。

“但丁，骄傲自大，永远要世界围绕着你转动，如果不想做就滚回你跑来的地方。”维吉尔眯起眼睛看着愣住的但丁，“怎么，这么说打扰到你的兴致了吗。快滚回去和你那些朋友们一起吧。”反正，我也从未呼唤你。

但是，他的弟弟，烦人的但丁却放松似的长呼出一口气。然后等待着回应的维吉尔就被但丁操进去了。

“好，我已经懂了。维吉尔真是乖孩子！这是按照约定奖励给维吉尔的肉棒。”但丁闪亮的笑容耀眼。

滴在身上的汗几乎要灼伤他，维吉尔的双腿都被但丁缠到自己腰上，保持着同一个姿势已经不知道多久，但丁性感的动着腰的样子也被屋内的照明灯晃出残像。维吉尔每一个逃避的动作都会被抓回来，每一个想要藏起的动作都会被打开，既会撒娇又会用力气抓住他的但丁的脸也逐渐模糊起来。

魔王维吉尔在完全计划表之外的剧烈消耗中昏过去了。在完全失去意识前，魔王的弟弟凑过来给了他一个吻。

清晨，维吉尔伴着清脆的鸟鸣睁开眼睛，但丁的脸占满了他的视线。但丁头发都乱了，睡得流口水，紧紧的搂着维吉尔。

想把他下床。维吉尔想着。他动了动，但是紧紧拥着他的双臂越发用力了，仿佛在梦中也抱着什么珍贵的东西。并没有很认真的挣扎了几下维吉尔就放弃了，他幻化出尾巴卷起被但丁踢掉的被子给两人重新盖上，再次睡去。

————————————————————

“维吉尔泪眼汪汪，委屈的看着我撒娇，抱怨我来的次数太少了。这谁顶的住啊。”但丁挥舞着叉子，一脸陶醉的说。

“哼，只存在你的想象里。”维吉尔端起红茶，哂笑说，“我的意思是让你滚回去。你的脑子被黄色废料塞住了吗。”

“让我走？但是你下面把我夹的那么紧，黏糊糊的，真的是让我走的意思吗。”

“闭上嘴，吃你的早餐，吃完了快走。”桌下，维吉尔的腿踢了但丁一下。

“我不要——，”但丁拖长声音“这次可以陪维吉尔好久，要每天一起爱爱。等等，这是什么。”

桌上，维吉尔的终端荧屏亮起，但丁半撒娇的凑过来。维吉尔象征性的推了他一下，点开消息。

硬币只有正面：维吉尔，我旅行到你的世界了。来见面吧。

“……”但丁转头看着他哥，又看了眼消息。

“维吉尔。”

“…干什么。”

“不许去。”

“我没有说要去。”


End file.
